theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Friend of the Enemies
Here is my 13th fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! It was Saturday afternoon, and Lincoln was walking into Burpin' Burgers to get something to eat. Lincoln: (looks on the menu) No way! They have a super deluxe burger?! I can't believe it! They haven't been around in hundreds of years! (Lincoln went up to the front to order his meal. However, next to him, was another boy, who looked about the same age as him) Lincoln & Boy: Hi, I'd like to order the super deluxe burger? (The two were shocked that they both said it at the same time) Cashier: Sorry, who's having the super deluxe burger again? Boy: Uhh, I am! I was here first! Lincoln: I'm pretty sure I was here first. Boy: No! I was! Lincoln: (to the cashier) Don't you have another one? Cashier: Sorry kid, but this is the last super deluxe burger we'll be having for a long time. Boy: I want it! Lincoln: Look! Calm down! I've got an idea. (to the cashier) Give it to us, and we'll split it. Boy: Split? Lincoln: You know? When we cut the burger in half, and we have each half? Boy: Ohhh... I never knew that. Lincoln: Really? (shakes his head) Never mind. (to the cashier) How much will this cost? Cashier: Twenty dollars. (Lincoln hands him a twenty dollar note, then he goes to sit at a table with the boy) Lincoln: Here's your half. Boy: Thanks. (They both start eating it) Boy: Hey, why did you do that? Lincoln: I wouldn't act so unfair to people. Boy: But you don't even know me. Lincoln: I know, but just because you don't know someone, doesn't mean you have to be so rude. Hey by the way, what's your name? Boy: My name's Toby. Lincoln: Toby? That's a pretty cool name. Toby: Thanks. What's your name? Lincoln: Lincoln Loud. Toby: Huh, that's pretty cool. Lincoln: Thanks! (eats his half) So how come you don't know what 'splits' mean for food? Toby: (rubs his arm) It's because I've never really shared my food with anyone. Lincoln: How come? Toby: It's best if I don't explain it. Lincoln: Oh, well, okay. (eats his half) (After they were done eating, they exited the place) Toby: Hey Lincoln? Umm, thanks again for sharing your burger with me. Lincoln: It's no big deal. I was happy enough to share it. Toby: Hey, you wanna come over to my house? Lincoln: Sure, I've still got enough time before I need to go home. (As they walk down the footpath, Toby pulls out his cellphone and calls his mother's number) Toby's Mom: Hello? Toby: Hi Mom! It's me, Toby! I wanted to let you know I'm bringing a new friend over! Toby's Mom: What?! Toby! What have I told you about bringing people over to our house?! What if they fi- Toby: Don't worry Mom! I've got everything under control! (They reach Toby's house, then Toby knocks on the door) Toby's Mom: (opens the door) Toby? Where have you been?! Toby: Umm, I went to Burpin' Burgers for lunch, remember? Toby's Mom: And who is this boy? Toby: Mom, this is my new friend, Lincoln. Lincoln: (waves) Hello. Toby's Mom: Uhh, hello Lincoln. Toby's Dad: (walks up to her) Honey? What's going on? (looks down at Toby) Toby? Who's this? Toby: Dad, this is my new friend, Lincoln. Lincoln: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Toby's Dad: (whispers to Toby's Mom) Honey! We talked about this! Toby's Mom: (whispers to Toby's Dad) Honey, relax. I'm sure Toby will handle this. (to Lincoln) Would you like to come in? Lincoln: Sure! (Lincoln walks into the house) Lincoln: (amazed) Whoa! This place is pretty cool! Toby: Thanks... It's not much. Lincoln: Not much?! You guys have everything! Toby's Dad: All because of winning lottery. Lincoln: Nice! (Lincoln and Toby head upstairs to Toby's room) Lincoln: So do you have any siblings? Toby: No. I'm the only child. Lincoln: Lucky! I have to live in a house with ten sisters! Toby: (shocked) TEN?! Lincoln: Yeah, but it's not so bad once you get used to it. Toby: I bet it must be chaos. Lincoln: Most of the time. But I really do love them. Toby: (rubs his arm) Must be nice to have so much company. Lincoln: (notices his sorrow) What's wrong? Toby: Well, I don't even have friends. You're the first friend I've ever had. Lincoln: Well... (smiles, then wraps his arm around Toby) Then I'll be the best friend you'd ever have. Toby: (smiles) Thanks, Lincoln. Lincoln: So what kind of things do you like? Toby: I don't really know... Lincoln: How about Ace Savvy? He's the best superhero ever! Toby: I've never heard of him... Lincoln: How about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Toby: No... Lincoln: Anything... ? Toby: No, not really. (Lincoln looks at Toby with concern, but then smiles) Lincoln: Well then Toby, I guess there's a lot of things I should show you. (The next day, Lincoln and Toby were at the comic book store, where Lincoln was showing Toby a bunch of comic books) Lincoln: (reading a comic book) And that's who Ace Savvy is! The best superhero ever! Toby: (interested) Wow, he looks pretty cool. Lincoln: He is! In fact, hold on a second. (Lincoln takes a TMNT comic book from the shelf, the goes to the counter to buy it) Lincoln: Hey Toby. This is for you. (Lincoln hands Toby the comic book) Toby: Wait, why are you giving me this? Don't you want it? Lincoln: Nah. You should really get into this stuff. Toby: Wow! Thanks Lincoln! Lincoln: That's what friends are for, right? (Toby smiles at Lincoln) FOUR DAYS LATER (Toby and his parents were in their car, driving through the Royal Woods) Toby's Dad: I must say, it was rather nice of the Loud family to invite us over for dinner. Toby: And I hope nothing goes wrong. Toby's Mom: Honey, believe me, NOTHING bad will happen. I'm sure you and Lincoln will be fine. Okay? Toby: (sighs) Yes Mom. (In the next shot, Toby and his parents are eating at the grown-up table with Lincoln, his parents, and the five older sisters) Lynn Sr.: You know, it's not very often we invite a family over for dinner. Lynn: Hey, what about last thanksgiving when the entire family came over? Lynn Sr.: I meant a DIFFERENT family, honey. Rita: And what a wonderful family to invite over too. Toby's Dad: Thank you. This house is quite a nice one. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, it's old, but it's home. Rita: It was nice of you to invite them over, Lincoln. Lincoln: Thanks Mom, Toby's a really great guy. I got to show him all kinds of things that I like. Toby: Yeah, hanging out with Lincoln has been... pretty cool. (Lincoln smiles at Toby, when a piece of pizza flies onto Toby's head) Lana: Shot! Toby: (sighs) Now I know what he meant by chaoss. (Later, Toby and his parents exit the house) Toby's Mom: Thanks for inviting us over! Lynn Sr.: Maybe you should come back another time! (Toby and his parents get into their car, and drive off) Lincoln: (smiles) I hope so too. THE NEXT DAY (It was nighttime, and all the Louds were asleep. Then, outside, a car pulls up outside the house, and three unknown figures exit the car, unable to be seen due to the darkness. They use a small pin to quietly unlock the door) Unknown Figure #1: I don't wanna do this! Unknown Figure #2: SHHH! I don't care how you feel, we're still doing this. (Each of the unknown figures begin to take some things outside to their car, including the TV, Lincoln's video game console, and all of the trophies. One of them heads upstairs, goes into Lori and Leni's room, and takes Lori's phone. They all leave the house, and drive off. The next morning, Lincoln is sleeping in his bed, when he is woken up by pounding on his door. He gets out of his bed, and as soon as he opens it, Lori grabs Lincoln by his shoulders) Lori: (freaking out) LINCOLN! What did you do with my phone?! Lincoln: What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything with it! Lana: (from downstairs) Hey! The TV's gone! Lynn: (from her room) It is?! (All the siblings rush downstairs, and are shocked that their TV is gone) Lincoln: (screams) Where's the TV?! Lola: Yeah! I don't want to miss out on the premiere of that new pageant show! Lucy: I think Lincoln's console is gone too. Lincoln: What?! How?! Leni: Oooh! Maybe Lisa turned it invisible! Lisa: (shakes her head) That's not possible. Luna: (gasps) WHERE'S OUR TROPHIES?! (The other siblings rush into the room, and realize that their trophies are gone) Luan: They're gone too! Lincoln: How could this happen?! Siblings: (gasp) Maybe we've been robbed! Lynn Sr.: (overhears) Robbed?! Rita: Is that some things are missing? Siblings: Yeah! Rita: Don't worry kids, we'll call the police! Lori: Well be quick! Bobby's probably sent me like, two hundred text messages already! Lincoln: (freaking out) Oh boy, this is very stressful! Lynn Sr.: Look Lincoln, while we're handling this, why don't you go hang out with Toby? Maybe it'll calm you down. Lincoln: Yeah, good idea. (At Toby's house, Toby was sitting on the couch by himself, when he saw his parents heading out the door) Toby's Mom: Toby, we're just quickly going to the food shop. We'll be back in about 5 minutes. Toby: Okay. (The two parents leave the house. Some time goes by, and Toby hears the doorbell ring. He goes to open the door, and is surprised to see Lincoln) Toby: (shrieks) Lincoln?! Lincoln: Hey Toby. Are you okay? Toby: Yeah, I just wasn't expecting you to show up! Lincoln: I needed to find something to calm me down. My house was robbed last night! Toby: (wide-eyed) Dang, I'm sorry to hear. Lincoln: (looks down) Yeah... But I'm sure we'll figure something out. Toby: Hopefully. Lincoln: Hey, is it alright if I can use your toilet? Toby: Uhh, sure. (Lincoln rushes upstairs, and heads into the bathroom. When he comes out, he accidentally bumps into a cupboard) Lincoln: Ow! (rubs his head) I didn't see that coming! (Suddenly, a phone falls into his hand) Lincoln: Huh? (looks at the phone) This phone looks familiar... (Lincoln then gasps in horror) Lincoln: This is Lori's phone! (looks up, and shakes his head) No... It can't be true... (Lincoln notices Toby's room had a bigger TV) Lincoln: Is that...? (Lincoln looks on in horror, as Toby is seen behind him) Toby: (nervous) L-Lincoln? Lincoln: (turns around) You guys did this, didn't you? Toby: Lincoln! Let me explain! Lincoln: (angry) Explain what?! That you think you're not supposed to be my friend?! How could you guys rob our house?! I thought we were friends! Toby: Lincoln! It wasn't my fault! Lincoln: What the heck are you talking about?! Toby: It was my parents! They forced me to come along and help them! Lincoln: (shocked) W-Well why didn't you say no?! Toby: Because my parents are very strict! They ALWAYS want me to do what they want me to do! (rubs his arm) Remember when I said I wasn't into Ace Savvy or TMNT? Lincoln: Yeah? Toby: I lied! I knew about them in the first place, but my parents thought if I read them, I might end up becoming a nicer kid, and not someone they need help from! And the only reason they let me be friends with other kids was so they could rob THEIR houses too! Lincoln: But... why does your parents steal things anyway? Toby: I don't know! Toby's Mom: Hey! What are you doing here?! (Lincoln notices the parents running upstairs. He tries to jump out the window, but Toby's Dad grabs Lincoln by the ankle and pins him down) Lincoln: (struggles) Let me go! Toby's Dad: So you found out it was US, didn't you? Toby: Dad! Don't hurt him! Please! Lincoln: (struggles more) You guys are crazy! Just wait until I tell the cops about this! Toby's Dad: Oh yeah? Well if you're going to do that... (Toby's Dad pulls him up roughly) Toby's Dad: I'll make sure YOU get in trouble too! Toby's Mom: Besides, we could really use another boy to help us rob a bigger house. Lincoln: No! (tries to free himself) I won't do it! Toby's Dad: (pulls him closer) Well I guess you don't have much of a choice, do you?! (Fear was seen on Lincoln's face, as Toby began to feel concerned for him. Later, they parked outside a tall house, then all got out of the car) Lincoln: Whoa! That house is so tall! Toby's Dad: Shut up Loud, and let's go! (The family look around for a bit, to see if there were any cars) Toby's Mom: Hm, no cars. The coast must be clear. Toby's Dad: Yes! Let's go. (Toby's Dad tries to open the door) Toby's Dad: (groans) It won't open! And the lock is too small! Toby's Mom: Let's try the roof. (They climb up to the roof, and see the chimney) Toby: Wouldn't climbing down the chimney be dangerous? Toby's Mom: Not for long though. (to Lincoln) Lincoln! Get over here now! Lincoln: B-B-But the roof is REALLY slippery! Toby's Dad: She said NOW!! (Lincoln gulps, then tries to carefully make it towards the chimney. But, he slips on the roof and begins to roll down towards the edge. He manages to grab onto the edge, hanging over the far ground) Lincoln: (shrieks) HELP! (Toby rushes down and tries to pull Lincoln up, but doesn't have enough strength to do it) Toby: (struggles) I can't, do it! Mom! Dad! Help me pull him up! Toby's Dad: Ah, he'll land on the ground fine! Toby: (breaks) DAD! MOM! WAKE UP FOR ONCE!!! If Lincoln falls, he'll die! Look how high this house is! (pants) This is what you've always been like! You've kept being so strict on me, and forcing me to do things YOU want! I've never been able to just live like a normal boy and have friends like Lincoln! I don't want him to die! This whole thing is tearing our family apart! (Toby's parents began to feel very guilty by what they've been doing) Toby's Mom: Toby! That's why we kept on stealing from others! Our family was so poor, and we only wanted to have a good life for you! Toby: I WANT a good life! But the way you guys have been doing it has been awful! I want REAL friends, and I'm not gonna let you guys force me to let my only friend fall and possibly die! Lincoln: Please! Pull me up! I'm slipping! (The two parents finally realize how horrible they've become. Then, the two parents help Toby pull Lincoln up) Lincoln: (pants) Oh thank you so much! (Toby pulls Lincoln into a hug) Toby: Are you okay, Lincoln? Lincoln: Yes! (to Toby's parents) But why did you guys do this? Toby's Dad: Because we realized that Family and Friendship matters more than everything we've ever done. Lincoln: (smiles) So what will you do now? Toby's Mom: We're going to turn ourselves in. Toby: What?! But where will I live?! I'll miss you guys! Toby's Dad: (bends down to Toby) Toby, we've been treating you like a slave all this time, and we're really sorry. But this is the only way to make up for it. You need to make the most of your life, and so will we. (Toby's eyes were filled with tears, as he hugged his parents) Toby: (sniffs) I love you guys. Toby's Mom: We love you too, son. (Later, the police arrived at Toby's house, where the police were handcuffing the parents) Toby: Excuse me, but how long will my Mom and Dad be in jail for? Cop #1: I'd say about two years. Cop #2: Two years?! Look at this guy! He's going to be so sad and lonely without his parents! Cop #1: (sighs) Fine. Nine months. Toby's Dad: See you soon son! Toby: See ya Dad... (Soon, the van shows up and the Loud family come out and hug Lincoln) Lynn Sr.: Lincoln! We heard about what happened! Are you okay?! Lincoln: Don't worry! I'm okay! Lana: Did those guys hurt you, or anything? Lincoln: They were strict, but I wasn't hurt. Rita: Oh that's so good to hear! Lincoln: Hey guys? (looks down) I'm really sorry. Luan: What for? Lincoln: Because I was the one who invited them over in the first place. If I didn't, maybe they wouldn't have tried to rob the house. Leni: Linky, there's no need to apologize! Lori: Yeah, you had no idea that the family was like that. Luna: Besides, you were only trying to spend time with your new friend. Lincoln: (smiles) Yeah. You're right. Luna: Hey look! There's all our stuff inside the house! (The sisters all run inside the house, leaving Lincoln with his parents and Toby) Toby: I wonder where I'm going to live now... Lincoln: I think I know where you can live. ONE WEEK LATER (At Clyde's house, Harold and Howard were preparing dinner) Howard: Hey boys! Dinner's almost ready! (Toby and Clyde were in the living room, watching TV) Clyde: Okay Dad! Toby: Hey Clyde? Thanks for letting me stay here for a few months. Clyde: Hey, it's no big deal! Besides, my Dads are able to handle more than one son. But not ten girls... Toby: (laughs) I could imagine that. (Toby's phone then rings, and he answers it) Toby: Hello? Lincoln: (on the phone) Hey Toby! It's me, Lincoln! How are things holding up at Clyde's? Toby: It's awesome. Clyde got to show me a bunch of Ace Savvy comics, and some TMNT movies! Lincoln: Sweet! Toby: Hey Lincoln? Thanks for getting my family back together. My parents were so strict, until you came along and fixed everything. Lincoln: (smiles) Hey, that's what friends are for, right? Toby: (smiles) Thanks Lincoln. (Toby puts the phone down, as he and Clyde head into the kitchen for dinner. His parents may have gotten arrested, but he was still glad that his parents had changed their ways. Hopefully, in months time, the family will continue to live their lives in a more peaceful and law-abiding way) The End. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions